californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiden McCallister
OOC: I actually really like you. I still do. But there's nothing redeeming about you that makes me want to keep you around. So have a nice life, kid. Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Black. *'Eye Colour:' Blue. *'Trademark:' My tattoos. I know that I look like I'm 20-something, but I'm only 14, I swear. I have black hair, which may or may not be long sometimes. I let it grow out when I don't feel like cutting it. I have blue eyes that are really bright. Um, I wear skinny jeans and graphic tees most of the time. Family Melissa McCallister She's da moms. I love her. I can't lie, I'm a mama's boy. :D Me and her have a really good relationship and nothing will ever change that. She's really supportive, and cool, and I'll love her until the end of time. Yep. Luther McCallister Dad. He's bitchin'. Yeah, no one has said "bitchin'" since like the '80s, but I don't really care. He rocks. He's fun, laid-back, and go-with-the-flow, but he's a bit closed minded and oldschooled. Eh. Kailee McCallister She's my twin sister. Her name is pronounced like "Kylie", but my parents are weirdos. She's really serious and studious. She's really smart and determined, and has like, zero friends. She's kinda mean, snarky, and vindictive at times, and it's a bit of a pain, but she's my twin, and I love her. Yeah, she's still uptight, but I love her... most of the time. History Well, me and Kailee were born in England. Our parents had met in college, and dated all throughout. When they graduated, she was pregnant, and had us. They got married two years later, and then our lives were all lollipops and rainbows. Then, our grandma got sick, and we moved to London to take care of her. She died a few weeks later. After the funeral, my mum and dad decided to move us to the States. We moved to New York. We were there for about 2 years. Then, we moved to Florida, and stayed there for about 3 years. Then, we moved here, and we've been here ever since. Yeah. Personality Well, despite my appearance, I'm really nice. I'm pretty casual and laid-back. I'm very protective and defensive, so I wouldn't recommend making me mad. I'm pretty normal, and I have no real problems. I'm a huge procrastinator, and January or my sister usually has to make me do things. I'm also really fashionable. I don't really wear the stuff, but I have an eye for detail and color and I can make the best choices when it comes to clothes and stuff. I really like music. I'm a huge extrovert, and I hate being alone. I have a huge sweet tooth, and you should never leave your sugary goods around me. ;) Um, I'm pretty confident, but I'm actually very shy too. Well, that's about it. :3 Friends/Relationships January Hale ♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥ Trivia *My grades aren't too good. *I'm a freshman at LASA. *I hate salty stuff. *Emoticons rule. *I kinda like rainbows.